Baterra (B1202)
version of the robot species|the Baterra in the Prime Reality}} The Baterra were a race of robots created by the Great Beings. History During the Core War on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created the Baterra to stop the war by dispatching all armed combatants. The Great Beings later attempted to shut the Baterra down, but were unable to do so, and in the Shattering, most Baterra were trapped on Bara Magna. When the Skrall migrated north of the Black Spike Mountains, the Baterra, following their programming to kill armed beings, regularly raided Skrall encampments, killing many of the warrior class and all of the leader class save one. The Skrall were eventually cut off from their supplies, and planned a last attempt at a defense. However, the Baterra disguised themselves as supplies and were taken inside the fortress, and they managed to kill many more Skrall. To escape total annihilation, Tuma, the remaining leader, organized the Skrall to migrate south and occupy the city of Roxtus. During the Battle of Bara Magna, a number of Baterra participated in the fight, attempting to destroy all armed combatants. A number of them followed Speewaa into a dimensional portal, and survived an encounter with a Torshurrr. After Spherus Magna was reformed, Tuma swore revenge on Mata Nui and the Baterra. The Baterra found them first, attacking the Skopio XV-1, which Tuma was commanding, but the Skrall leader and his team were saved by Click and a swarm of Scarabax beetles. They later went after the Baterra stronghold. After charging the gate in the Skopio vehicle and disposing of the outside guards, they traveled indoors, where, after a lengthy battle, they confronted the Great Being Heremus. Eventually, the Skrall destroyed the fortress, supposedly killing Heremus and destroying most of the elite Baterra. However, A-12 and some other elite Baterra survived and created and underwater lair in the seas of Spherus Magna, where they planned their next attacks, and eventually killed many more Skrall. They would later begin a plot to destroy all life on Spherus Magna. They made an alliance with Marendar, and killed all the Skrall but Tuma, Fero, Branar, Stronius, and Telluris. In another universe, a Baterra Construction Plant was fond by Makuta Harponok after his fortress was destroyed by Sarkanian, and with the help of Nevotnor-411, took control of them. These Baterra were with him when he encountered Chronuva's Team in the tunnels that are Sakanian's lair. One of these Baterra repaired Chronuva's sword with a fusion beam after it was broken by Harponok's Spider Smacker. Several of these Baterra were later destroyed by Sarkanian. Abilities and traits Baterra stand fourteen feet high, and possess a large array of weapons. They are also able to shapeshift at will, though their armor is silver in their default form. Baterra are armed with long blades attached to their body, which are long and silver. They start out curved, but end long and sharp. They also have built-in artillery, including a row of flamethrower missiles, smoke missiles, and two shoulder-mounted cannons which resemble Zamor launchers. They can spew poison gas, and have a powerful fan with which they can blow enemies away. Some Baterra are known to use the heavy Vulcanax turret. To protect themselves from enemy attacks, they use a force field generator. Baterra move with the aid of thrusters built into their feet. Smaller thrusters are positioned on their backs to control flight, and they are capable of deploying a third leg for stability when firing cannons. They communicate with commlinks. Elite Baterra differ drastically from normal Baterra in appearance. Elite Baterra usually have various upgrades and different styles of armor and weapons, where all classic Baterra look similar. Classes of Baterra *Baterra Classic (normal) *Sand Baterra (prototype; discontinued) *Named Baterra (upgraded Baterra with designated name-number codes) Known individuals *A-12 *B-40 *D-4 *E-27 *G-60 *J-10 *K-50 *L-20 *M-13 *N-70 *Y-60 Trivia *"Baterra" is a Skrall word meaning "silent death." *The Great Beings designed several prototypes of the M-12 pacifier, including a tunneling version that resembled a Bohrok. They rejected it because it was weak. *For some reason, Baterra are capable of getting dizzy. *Many users believe Nevotnor-411 to be a Baterra, but he is not. *The Baterra went through many design changes. First, they were huge grey and blue three-legged monsters with longswords, next, they were tall silver warriors that rode on treads, after that, they became silver raptor-like creatures with Zamor Launchers mounted on their shoulders, and after that, they were changed to their final form, Toa-sized silver Bohrok-like figures with blades, guns, grenades, and gas weapons. In this form, they wore tattered black cloaks. *The Baterra's final form is based off of the Bando Gora in the video game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. Appearances *''Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair'' *''Fate of the Skrall: Triumphant Return'' (coming soon) *''Fate of the Skrall: Elimination Log'' (coming soon) *''Speewaa's Story'' See also *Building instructions *Gallery Category:Robots Category:Baterra